Falling in Love With the Enemy
by arjelle
Summary: Latley at Sakuraoka Academy, there has been technical difficulties, and no one knows who's causing it. A week later, one of the students hosts a scavenger hunt in a haunted house. What will happen? Full Summary inside. KazuneKarin Pairing.
1. File o1: Karin Hanazono

**Falling in Love with the Enemy**

**~*Summary*~**

**Karin, an undercover detective had been sent to Sakuraoka academy as a student. The agency suspects that the thief and murder is a student there. Also, a week later, student Kujyou, Kazune, who is a suspect, hosted a scavenger hunt for a mysterious reason. Also what if the two top suspects, Kuga and Kujyou (former robbers) fall in love with the detective who is trying to put the behind the bars?**

**~*+*~**

**Yay! New story! And I want this to be a serious story. So there'll be less humor and more drama, mystery, and romance!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Tan~!**

* * *

**-+- Chapter o1 -+-  
• A New Student •**

Karin looked over her window. She was wearing a red short-sleeve t-shirt that had a black color splattered and a crooked "X" on it. She was also wearing short black shorts and a black belt. She was also wearing black boots and socks that ended 2 and a half inches away from the shorts. She had her dirty blonde hair up in a odangoplus a pony tail. **(A double bun on the sides of the head and hair dropping from it. See Melling from Card Captor Sakura.) **She tied her hair with a golden ribbon that had bells with it. She usually wore fake olive ornaments and pig tails, but she chose not to do that today.

'_Why did I even agree to do all of this?' _She thought while readying the files that Takara, Mai gave her. Mai was her best friend at the agency and was next to own the agency she had orange eyes and had long crimson red hair that was tied into a French twist. She usually wore a golden head band, a white blouse, a jean colored vest, and blue jeans.

Karin's assignment was to find the mysterious person that was robbing and killing people who get in the way in possess. The agency tracked the thief, who they nicknamed "Kata, Inbi" until they found out who was the masked person. For no one to suspect that Karin was a detective, she was disguising herself as a student whose personality was that she doesn't talk, except to answer questions, dresses in a punk style, barely wears colors, and is aggressive. Her character is very flexible and knows every fighting technique and can perform all of it. Unfortunately, Karin had to learn it.

After a day-long journey from America to Japan, she finally settled down in her dorm, which her agency requested that she doesn't room with anyone unless the person is from the agency, but they said: "No one bunks with Karin, unless we know them."

-+- Next Day at School…

Karin was running to her homeroom with a paper in her hand. She was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and a white vest that was attached to it, a black skirt, a belt, sneakers and socks. Her hair was tied into two pony tails by the same ribbon she had yesterday and her mother's ring.

'_2 and half minutes left and I'm still a mile away!!!'_ Karin screamed in her thoughts. _'I'll never make it!' _She thought then shook her head while still running. _'NO1 Stop thinking so negatively! You can make it!' _Then she came across her building. Her room was three floors up from where she was. She sighed and had no choice. She jumped to reach the tree branch and climbed on the tree and opened the window of her class, which luckily, no one was there to stare the door started to rattle, which made Karin sit down to the desk that was near the tree she used to climb to class, which was luckily not at the front row. _'I've gotta thank Mai and the others for those classes!'_ She thought. Then a boy entered the room.

He had pale blonde hair, ice blue eyes, he was basically wearing the same uniform as Karin, but he was wearing pants instead, and he was also wearing sneakers.

**-Karin's P.O.V.-**

"Excuse me who are you?" I asked politely because I wouldn't like to start a fight on the first day, or Mai is gonna be screaming all night on the phone giving me a lecture.

He glared at me for no apparent reason and just stood there.

"Hello! Who are you?" I repeated.

"I'll tell you once you tell me yours." He answered me.

"Hello, "I'll tell you once you tell me yours"!" I mocked him and he sighed and gave up I smirked.

"My name is Kazune Kujyou. There happy?" He grumbled.

"Very, and my name is Karin Hanazono." I answered him.

"Why are you here so early?" He asked me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "I thought it was 8: 29A.M.!" I stopped screaming and mumbled, "Mai-Chan…"

**-Kazune's P.O.V.-**

"Who?" I asked.

"Mai-Chan! She changed my watch for the…" She answered me then stopped. "Arg! I've even lost track!" She stopped again and remembered something and groaned. "Shoot."

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot to change my watch and clocks…its daylight savings time…" She groaned even more while changing her watch's time an hour back, which was 7:45 A.M, then she sat back down to the desk near the windows and trees were.

"You know that the teachers assign our seats right?" I told her.

**-Karin's P.O.V.-**

I groaned, because I really like this seat.

"I bet you I'll get this seat!" I told him.

"You sure about that?" He mumbled.

"Yes, and if I win you have to be my servant for the year." I stated.

"Fine. If I win, you have to tell my how you came in here." He said.

"Fine. Oh lookie!" I commented.

"What?" He asked.

"A caterpillar!" I commented while sticking my head out of the window, which I forgot to close and him stupid enough not to notice.

Then I heard a crash, he fainted.

"What the heck?" I commented then a butterfly came in the window just as he came to, then he fainted again. "Entomophobia…(Fear of bugs)" I snickered. It was way too funny! A 16 to 17 year old boy begin scared of bugs! Of all things bugs! Why couldn't have been I dunno…well, nothing. He came to when he heard my laughing.

"Not nice." He commented.

"Sure, girly man." I laughed.

"Shut up! If you tell anyone that I'll--" He stopped.

"You don't have any dirt on me, it's my first day!" I laughed in victory. "Oh wait don't ever tell anyone I ever talked to you."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's a little thing called, NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I yelled. "Unless you would rather have people calling you a girly man then…"

"Fine." He agreed. I smiled and said, "Good boy." While I patted his head, he growled.

The bell rung.

"Wait a sec, why are YOU in here?" I asked.

"I was running away from my fan girls." He told me.

"That is why never wanted to be popular." I commented then patted his back. "Good luck with your, Kujyou."

Then the teacher came in and stared at us.

"I thought I was late." I told her before she could ask a question then she turned to Kazune.

"Girls were chasing me." He answered her stare.

"Good luck, in high school!" She told him I snickered in my mind I thought, _'Déjà vu…'_

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

", go to your seat." The teacher ordered and then Kazune went to the seat that Karin was hoping for. "But of course, today, we're going to change seats, so Karin; you'll be having that seat." In Karin's mind she was smiling all over the place.

Just then, the class came in and Karin stood at the front of the room when the teacher told her to come and introduced herself. Karin pasted a serious face.

"I am Karin Hanazono; 17 years old and used live in the States." Karin introduced herself.

Then a kid with light brown hair and different colored eyes, purple in the right and blue on the left asked,

"**Do you speak English?" (Bold is in English…)**

"**Yes." **She answered

"**How long have you lived in the States?" **He asked.

"**Hmm…" **She thought. **"7 years."**

"Anything else?" The teacher asked.

"I know judo, martial arts, ect." Karin added then the teacher stared at her Karin realized that and asked her, "Umm…what is it ?"

She laughed, "Nothing, I just love seeing my students react to that." Then she stopped and became more serious. "Okay students, we will be changing seats today, and in your other classes too, so go to the back of the room and stand there until I tell you where to sit."

"Hanazono-San, to the window seat, 3rd row. Kujyou-San go to the seat behind her." After that, a growl was heard nope, not anyone's stomach, it was his fan girls.

"Oh, and you can do whatever you want to do, but it has to involve sitting, Hanazono-San." She added and Karin nodded and began to write various reasons how to use Kazune as a servant for the year she also wrote on her information log.

**Information Log:  
Kujyou, Kazune  
Fear: Bugs  
Nicknames: Blondie, Girly Man, Kujyou  
Background Info: None Yet.**

**Things to make him do:**

**Cosplay as female anime characters.  
Make him do embarrassing things for the whole school year.**

After she wrote all of the things she wrote, she placed the mini booklets beck in her pocket; she read a romance/mystery/drama/humor genre novel. _**(Tee-hee, like this one! XD)**_

Right after she was done reading the 11th chapter out of 24, the teacher sighed. "Ok, who knows where Kuga is?" Everyone shook their heads. The teacher groaned. "Why did I agree to this?" Then a boy with dark brown hair, golden brown eyes, and wearing the male school uniform came in.

"Sorry I'm late!" He panted.

"Kuga-San, this is the…" The teacher stopped and counted. "Darn, I lost track…"

'_Another déjà vu…' _Karin thought.

"Sit. Over there, next to Hanazono-San." The teacher ordered while pointing to where his new seat was.

After that Karin continued reading her novel. When she finished chapter 14, the teacher called her up to her desk.

"Hanazono-San, here," She told her while giving her a paper. "A list of clubs you might want to join." Karin got the paper, returned to her desk, read the instructions and the list.

'Choose 3 different clubs as your class electives for high school.'

Karin took out a pen and read the list.

'_Hmm…I should go to the Detective Students Club, Music Club, and the Drama Club…' _Karin thought then checked them off, after that, Karin walked back to the front of the desk and gave the paper back to her teacher, then the teacher gave her another note, and Karin read it when she returned to her desk. Karin's eyes widen when she read the note:

"_**I know you work for the agency. I will not tell anyone that, but for your Detective Students club, I suggest that you take the night division. If there is anything you need, ask me."**_

Karin placed the note inside her mini booklet and she placed it pack in her pocket.

**RING! RING!**

Karin stood up and moved on to her next class: Art.

* * *

**To Be continued in Chapter Two…**

Oh jeez, I'm kinda disappointed for this chapter, 'cause I barely made Kujyou talk! Oh well! I wonder what will happen in art. Probably something bad…-hears a TING sound- Shoot. I jinxed it…find out in the next chapter! Also read and review!


	2. Well this is Shitty for all of us!

**O k a y s o . . .**

**I'M SORRY!! But I have to discontinue this. And my other KK (Chu) fan fictions! Why? It's because of the slow updates here, and I got interested into another anime, which is Gakuen Alice. Please check out my fanfictions there! (If you want to know then go to my profile to see because my fanfics won't be there sometimes...)**

**W h a t w i l l h a p p e n t o m y K a m i c h a m a K a r i n f a n f i c t i o n s ?**

**Well, I might as well give them away because some of my readers would want to see the out come. Ok, so when I give you the story, I'll tell you EVERYTHING I had in mind for the fanfiction: plot, end, and all that crap. Also, I MAY give away my yet-to-be-written fanfiction, "Juuniji Tori" or "Midnight Bird" the main couple is kinda weird for some of you, so beware for my announcement of this queer-ish (because some people imply this couple) couple. It's...JIN AND KAZUSA!**

**K-Chan (Kazune), J-Kun (Jin), and Zu-Chan (Kazusa): **WHAT THE -BEEPING- HELL!?

**Me: **Kazune, at least Jin isn't with Karin, well to give a spoiler-- well not that much because that'll happen in the begining, you're marrying Karin-Chan.

**Jin: **DAMNIT! I've lost my goddess to the girly man that's afraid of bugs!

**Oh! And another one! Love Virus! In which Youko (My OC, I still remember her!) helps K-Chan to get over his fear of bugs! Why? There's this play that invloves one scene where fireflies surrounds him and his Cinderella, Karin in the "Singing" Scene.**

**Kazune: **WHAT! -Like the "PWNED" tone XD-

**Me: **Shut up. The next one will be dramatic.

**Third, is following from the previous one, "Love Virus". It's after the "Congratulations on Passing AND Getting a good review" party, Karin mysteriously disappears to the mountains for training to be the Queen Goddess. So, why has it been 2 years since she's been away? And who is Kyoko "Kujyou"? It's called "Forever with You".**

**Jin: **The title sounds cheesy.

**Me: **Shut up, you're lucky I even paired you up with someone.

**So...the stories that are up for ADOPTION are...**

** "Nendaiki Kaiyou: An Ocean Chronicle"**

[Romance/Humor] [Chapter o3] [o6 Reviews]

** "Falling in Love with the Enemy"**

**[Romance/Mystery] [Chapter o1] [o3 Reviews]**

** "I'm an Angel Trainee!?"**

**[Romance/Humor] [Chapter o2] [o4 Reviews]**

** "And so, the REAL Problem Begins!"**

**[Humor/Parody] [Chapter o3] [0! WAAAI! (Yes that's supposed to be spelled like that.)]**

**And for SALE are...**

** "Juuniji Tori"**

**[Romance/Drama] [JinxKazusa] [In the future]**

** "Love Virus!"**

**[Humor/Frendship][Kazune & Micchi (As a fill in for Youko)] [After KK Chu]**

** "Forever with You"**

**[Romance/Drama] [Karin x Kazune] [2 yrs. after KK Chu]**

**Me: **And if you want to see more of my fan fictions, then go to my profile (or the Gakuen Alice section). Please enjoy them and try out for everything! Right now, I wouldn't care who I give it to (maybe a little), so everyone is counted! Oh, and "Playing Detective" may count too!

**Mimo: **I was told by Hotaru-Chan that you were here...ONEE-CHAN! -Jumps on Youko-

**Youko: **Imouto-Chan!

**Me: **Mimo is Youko's younger sis, by the way.

**Kazusa: **Gakuen Alice? Do you know someone called "Narumi" there?

**Mimo: **YOPP! He's my favorite sensei!

**Kazune: **Blonde hair, lavender eyes?

**Mimo: **YOPP!

**Kazusa: **That's our uncle!

**Narumi: **Oh my neice and nephew!

**Me: **Family reunions...as...ok, so please review/ PM me for an application please! Oh and I may have a guest appearance as a writer for a chapter!

**_- Love, crap, and shit from Anne Tsukurite, or Nan-Nan-Chan, formally Noisette-Tan, the insane freak who writes and does "craptastically" funny things randomly._**


End file.
